


I Love Being Yours

by chwyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Co-workers, Friends to Lovers, HongTaek - Freeform, M/M, leobin - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn
Summary: Hongbin mencegat dan menghalangi jalannya. “Siapa yang mau hyung bodohi?” tanya Hongbin kesal. “Ayolah, hyung, orang-orang tidak akan mulai bergosip hanya karena kita duduk bersama atau bermain paper kiss.”
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 1





	I Love Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya aku mau menyimpan ini di draft, tapi di keterangannya tertulis kalau tulisan di draft hanya akan tersimpan selama sebulan, jadi aku pikir sekalian aku terbitkan saja. Aku minta maaf karena ini adalah fiksi yang belum selesai dan jujur saja tidak akan kuselesaikan karena aku sudah tidak menumpangi kapal ini. 
> 
> Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca di akun Wattpad-ku (yang sebentar lagi akan aku hapus) yang sudah membaca semua fiksi LeoBin yang aku tulis.

Leo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus termerah yang pernah dimakannya. Dan musim panas sepertinya datang lebih cepat. Kerah baju dan kedua lengannya sudah basah oleh keringat. Padahal sekarang sudah malam dan Leo juga sudah membuka jendela kamarnya. _Berhenti memikirkannya, bodoh, kendalikan dirimu,_ makinya dalam hati. Leo memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin dengan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin bisa membuat pikirannya lebih jernih.

Leo menutup jendela kamarnya. Masih dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, dia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil setengah melamun. Leo terlambat menyadari ada seseorang yang datang dari arah dapur dan langsung menabraknya. Beruntung orang tersebut sigap dan segera menangkap tubuh Leo yang hampir terjatuh dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Leo.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?” tanya orang tersebut.

Leo buru-buru menegakkan badan setelah mengetahui siapa yang sudah menolongnya dari suaranya, tapi karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat dia hampir terjatuh lagi kalau saja orang tadi tidak kembali sigap menahan punggungnya.

“Hati-hati, _hyung_ ,” katanya sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Leo sangat malu dan kesal menghadapi orang tersebut. Dia memasang _poker face_ terbaiknya. “Lepaskan aku, Hongbin!”

“Oh—eh... baiklah, tapi hati-hati, _hyung_ , aku tidak akan selalu ada untuk menangkap _hyung_ ,” kata Hongbin bercanda.

Leo hanya memandangnya datar. Hongbin nyengir sebagai balasan lalu bergegas meninggalkan Leo. Sepertinya dia baru ingat kalau ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sebelum terhalang oleh kejatuhan Leo. Leo segera mengambil handuk di jemuran dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak lupa menguncinya. Dia tidak suka berbagi kamar mandi saat mandi walaupun hal itu kadang tidak bisa dihindari mengingat mereka tinggal berenam ditambah kedua manajer mereka dan kamar mandi di apartemen itu hanya dua, dan jadwal mereka sangat padat.

Leo segera membuka pakaiannya, menyalakan pancuran, dan berdiri di bawah siramannya. Dia membiarkan air pancuran membasahi tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terasa panas dan semakin panas. _Apa aku demam_ , pikirnya. Tapi tidak peduli berapa lama dia berdiri di bawah pancuran, tubuhnya masih terasa panas. Apalagi saat dia kembali membayangkan kejadian di belakang panggung saat mereka sedang melakukan _games_ sambil menunggu giliran tampil mereka. Belum lagi—dan baru saja terjadi—dia kembali terlibat dengan orang yang berhasil membuat wajahnya merah karena malu dan tubuhnya terasa panas hanya dengan memikirkannya.

_Wajahnya sangat tampan, bahkan sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku mengakui ketampanannya. Tangannya begitu kuat, sepertinya mampu menahan beban tubuhku dengan mudah. Pelukannya lumayan hangat. And seems like he is good in kissing....Jung Taekwoon, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!_ Leo hampir memukul dinding kamar mandi di hadapannya. _Demi Tuhan, kalian sama-sama laki-laki_.

“Argh, dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh....”

“Kau kalah lagi, Ravi.”

“Minggir sana, sekarang giliranku!” usir Hongbin yang sejak tadi menunggu gilirannya dengan tidak sabar.

“Aku bertaruh untuk Ken,” kata N yang sejak tadi hanya menonton mereka bermain _game_.

“Aku juga bertaruh untuk Ken _hyung_ ,” kata Hyuk menimpali.

Hongbin berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan kesal. Baru saja dia hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta dukungan Ravi, N lebih dulu bicara.

“Taekwoonie, kau mau mendukung siapa?” tanya N pada Leo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Leo berusaha tidak menghiraukan N dan terus berjalan menuju kamar tidur, tapi N menghalangi jalannya dan memaksanya berhenti. “Ayolah, kau harus memilih supaya adil,” bujuknya lagi.

Hongbin menatap Leo, berharap Leo akan mendukungnya, tapi yang ditatap malah membuang muka dan memilih memandangi N yang masih berusaha membujuknya ikut taruhan konyol ini.

“Ken,” jawab Leo singkat.

Ken bersorak-sorak gembira dan menyanyikan bagian reffrain Dynamite sebagai lagu kemenangannya. Leo melirik Hongbin sekilas. Dia jadi tidak tega melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Hongbin, tapi saat Ravi memilih mendukung Hongbin, Leo langsung mendengus dan kembali merasa kesal padanya.

“Aku mendukung _artwork_ -ku,” kata Ravi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangkat tangannya dan mereka ber- _high-five_. “ _That’s my boy!_ ” katanya senang.

“Ayo mulai!” kata Ken tidak sabar.

N, Hyuk, dan Ravi segera bersorak-sorak gembira meneriakkan dukungan pada Hongbin dan Ken. Leo membanting pintu kamar cukup keras, tapi tidak ada yang memedulikannya. Suara pintu yang dibanting kalah dengan suara N, Hyuk, dan Ravi yang meneriakkan dukungan sambil sesekali berebut memberikan saran ini itu pada Hongbin dan Ken.

Leo membuka pintu lemari dengan kesal dan menarik baju pertama dari tumpukan pakaian yang bisa dijangkaunya. Beberapa pakaian lain ikut terjatuh dan membuat Leo mengumpat tertahan. Sambil memakai bajunya dia menunduk dan memunguti pakaian lain yang ikut terjatuh, melipatnya, dan menaruhnya kembali. Kali ini dia mengambil celana dengan lebih hati-hati. Harinya sudah cukup sial tanpa harus memunguti pakaian yang terjatuh dari dalam lemari.

Leo menyadari kalau dia sedang marah saat celana yang baru saja diambilnya masih dipegangnya erat-erat. Celana itu sudah mulai kusut di tempat-tempat bekas pegangannya. Leo mengerutkan kening, dia tidak tahu apa dan kenapa dia harus marah. _Ada apa sih denganku_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

“Hongbin, kau seharusnya melompat dari tadi,” teriak Ravi kecewa yang terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar.

“Diamlah, Ravi, kau merusak konsentrasiku!” balas Hongbin kesal.

“Aku cuma....” suara Ravi yang sedang membela diri semakin kecil dan akhirnya hilang ditelan suara N dan Hyuk yang berteriak dengan semangat mendukung Ken.

“Mereka berisik sekali,” kata Leo frustasi.

Sekarang memang sudah malam, tapi masih terlalu dini untuk tidur. Lagipula sudah lama mereka tidak punya jadwal kosong untuk dihabiskan bersama tanpa kamera yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka. _Dan apa yang kulakukan di dalam sini_ , pikir Leo merasa bodoh sudah mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sepertinya Ken yang memenangkan game yang mereka mainkan dari suaranya yang melengking menyerukan kemenangannya. Dan sepertinya Leo membuka pintu di saat yang tidak tepat. Matanya langsung menatap wajah kecewa Hongbin yang sedang bersandar di bahu Ravi. Beruntung tatapan Hongbin saat itu sedang mengarah ke lantai. Ravi menepuk-nepuk punggung Hongbin untuk menyemangatinya. Leo yang melihatnya memegang kenop pintu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dihempaskannya pintu menutup dan keluar menuju dapur. Hongbin kaget dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Ravi.

Semua orang yang ada di situ saling bertukar pandang dan bertanya tanpa suara apa yang terjadi pada Leo. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi emosi Leo yang gampang naik turun, tapi menurut mereka tidak ada yang mereka lakukan yang bisa memancing emosi Leo. N memutuskan turun tangan. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Leo ke dapur. Yang lain menunggu dalam diam sambil melirik satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu tanda mereka tidak punya ide mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi. Terdengar suara-suara percakapan pelan dari arah dapur, tapi terlalu pelan untuk bisa mereka dengar.

Leo terbangun karena merasakan beban sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Leo membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Hongbin yang masih tertidur. _Bahkan saat tidur pun dia tetap terlihat tampan_ , pikirnya tanpa sadar. Baru saat itu Leo menyadari posisi tidur mereka dan segera mendorong Hongbin dengan keras. Hongbin membentur Ken yang tidur di sebelahnya. Hongbin mengerang dalam tidurnya dan memaksa dirinya membuka mata. Ken langsung membuka matanya karena kaget. Dia belum memahami situasinya sekarang dan hanya memandang heran ke segala arah dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Leo cepat-cepat berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

Di apartemen yang mereka tempati ada tiga kamar. Kamar utama ditempati oleh N, Leo, Ken, dan Hongbin, kamar kedua ditempati oleh manajer mereka, dan kamar ketiga dijadikan kamar wardrobe sekaligus kamar Ravi yang terpaksa tidur di situ karena yang lain tidak tahan mendengar suara dengkurannya. Sementara Hyuk baru-baru ini pindah ke kamar Ravi karena dia juga mulai mendengkur dengan keras. Leo memutuskan tidur di ujung dekat jendela, tepat di samping Hongbin karena N dan Ken sangat berisik bahkan saat mereka sudah mau tidur. Mereka selalu bisa mendengar suara N dan Ken kecuali saat mereka tertidur.

Leo mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas, tapi sebelum sempat diminumnya, Hongbin langsung mengambil botol tersebut dan meneguk isinya sampai setengahnya. Hongbin menyerahkan kembali botol yang sudah dia minum isinya sampai setengah pada Leo yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Hongbin tidak menghiraukan tatapannya karena dia masih mengantuk dan berlalu begitu saja menuju sofa untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Leo menyimpan botol yang dipegangnya tanpa meminumnya sama sekali. Dihampirinya Hongbin yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menutup mata. Leo hendak memarahinya, tapi ditahannya. Dilihatnya wajah Hongbin yang kelelahan. Sekarang memang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Ken sendiri sudah lama melanjutkan tidurnya saat tidak menemukan jawaban atas apa yang baru saja membangunkannya walaupun punggungnya terasa sedikit ngilu.

Leo masih memandangi wajah Hongbin, tepatnya bibirnya. Tanpa sadar dia memegang bibirnya sendiri. _Bibir itu yang sudah menciumku. Bibir yang—apa yang kupikirkan_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Dia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin saat mereka sedang bermain paper kiss. Leo mendapat giliran bersama Hongbin. Ciuman itu terasa nyata walaupun ada selembar kertas yang membatasi bibir mereka. _Tidak! Berhenti! Jangan berani-berani memikirkannya, Jung Taekwoon!_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. Hongbin bergumam dalam tidurnya, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Leo menggigit bibirnya, menahan dorongan kuat yang tiba-tiba datang untuk kembali merasakan bibir Hongbin. Merasakan bibir Hongbin yang sebenarnya tanpa selembar kertas yang membatasi mereka.

Leo ingin tahu apakah rasanya sama menggairahkannya seperti kemarin atau malah lebih— _TIDAK! BERHENTILAH, JUNG TAEKWOON! Balikkan badanmu dan kembalilah tidur!_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. _Demi Tuhan, dia itu Hongbin, seorang laki-laki_ , katanya mengingatkan diri sendiri.

“Oh, kurasa aku sudah gila.”

Leo mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Diliriknya Hongbin sekilas sebelum berjalan ke kembali ke kamar. _Aku harus tidur. Dan semoga saat aku bangun nanti, ini semua hanya mimpi_. Leo setengah berharap, tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. _Tentu saja aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, tapi aku juga berharap aku bisa mencium Hongbin untuk memastikannya sendiri. Ugh, sudahlah._ Dengan pikiran itu, Leo kembali tertidur.

Rasanya belum sejam sejak Leo menutup matanya, dia kembali terbangun. Kali ini karena suara ribut-ribut dari luar kamar. Leo melirik tempat tidur di sebelahnya dan mendapati N dan Ken sudah bangun. Sepertinya semua orang juga sudah bangun. Leo juga terpaksa harus bangun. Dia merasa benar-benar lelah memikirkan perasaannya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. _Gara-gara paper kiss sialan kemarin_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Dengan enggan dilipatnya selimutnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

“ _Hyung!_ ” teriak Hongbin dan Hyuk serempak saat melihat Leo yang baru keluar dari kamar. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri Leo. “Kami sangat lapar, cepatlah masak, _hyung_ ,” kata mereka sambil menggiring Leo ke dapur.

Leo tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Walaupun bukan tugasnya untuk memasak, tapi sebagai member yang lebih tua, dia merasa berkewajiban memasak untuk mereka. Sampai di dapur, Leo mendapati N sedang memasak apa yang dia sebut sebagai nasi goreng. Sejenak Leo lupa akan Hongbin sampai Hongbin berbicara dari balik bahunya.

“Aku akan membantu _hyung_ sebagai asisten, jadi _hyung_ harus memasak banyak makanan enak,” rayu Hongbin.

Leo berjengit merasakan napas Hongbin di bahunya. Hyuk juga ikut-ikutan membujuk Leo, membuatnya tidak sempat menepis kepala Hongbin dari bahunya.

“ _Ya!_ Aku sudah memasakkan kalian nasi goreng,” kata N tidak terima.

“Mungkin Ravi mau memakannya, tapi aku tidak selama aku bisa mendapat makanan yang lebih baik,” kata Hongbin membela diri.

“Aku hanya makan masakan dari seorang koki yang berpengalaman,” kata Hyuk dengan tampang polos terbaik yang bisa diperlihatkannya.

“Kalian ini....”

N mencoba memukul kepala kedua bungsu di grup mereka dengan spatula yang sedang dipegangnya, tapi Hongbin dan Hyuk lebih gesit. Mereka sudah lebih dulu kabur dari dapur saat kata pertama keluar dari mulut N walaupun mereka sudah berjanji untuk membantu Leo memasak. _Sepertinya aku harus memasak sendiri_ , pikir Leo. Dia segera mencari bahan-bahan di kulkas dan mulai memasak.

“Hong-Hongbin,” panggil Leo ragu-ragu, “Hyuk,” tambahnya cepat-cepat, “bantu aku menyiapkan meja makan dan atur makanan ini di atasnya,” perintahnya.

Hongbin dan Hyuk yang sudah sangat lapar segera berlari ke dapur dan melaksanakan perintah Leo. Perut mereka sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Ravi yang sudah memakan sepertiga nasi goreng buatan N segera berhenti dan mengendus-endus aroma masakan Leo. N mengetuk kepalanya dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

“Auww.... _hyung_ ,” rengek Ravi.

Ken sudah duduk manis di depan meja sejak pertama kali Hongbin menyiapkannya. Ravi bergegas duduk di sampingnya. N memandang nasi goreng buatannya dengan sedih, tapi dia tetap bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Hongbin dan Hyuk menyiapkan meja makan dengan terburu-buru. Hongbin bahkan menumpahkan sup yang baru diangkat dari kompor dan mengenai tangan Leo. Hongbin buru-buru menaruh panci supnya dan meraih jari Leo yang terkena tumpahan sup. Dihisapnya jari Leo, mencoba mendinginkan jari tersebut menggunakan liurnya. Leo berjengit dan berusaha menarik jarinya, tapi Hongbin memegangnya kuat-kuat.

Leo berdeham. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia menelan ludah banyak-banyak. _Tidak. Tidak boleh. Jangan lagi, kumohon_ , katanya memohon dalam hati. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad lamanya dia menunggu Hongbin melepas jarinya. Karena malu dan takut ketahuan, Leo mengentakkan jarinya.

“Sudahlah, hanya ketumpahan air sup,” kata Leo sambil memandangi jarinya yang kemerahan.

“Aku minta maaf, _hyung_ ," kata Hongbin tidak enak hati.

“Sudahlah, pergilah makan dengan yang lain,” kata Leo tegas. Leo memandangi jarinya dengan iri. _Kendalikan dirimu, Jung Taekwoon!_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. _Berapa usiamu! Itu hanya permainan, dan tadi Hongbin hanya berusaha menolongmu. Berhenti bersikap konyol!_ Leo bergabung dengan yang lainnya sambil membawa sebotol air minum dan dua buah gelas. Dia harus memegang sesuatu untuk mencegah dirinya memandangi jarinya dengan iri.

“Wah, apa kubilang, _paper kiss_ kemarin menjadi berita heboh dan membuat LeoBin menjadi nomor satu di situs pencarian,” kata Ken sambil menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah N.

Leo tersedak mendengar kata _paper kiss_. Dia mendelik pada Ken dengan tajam.

“Minum ini, _hyung_.” Hyuk menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Leo.

Leo meminum air yang ditawarkan oleh Hyuk sedikit dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk merebut ponsel Ken yang ada di tangan N. Dia membaca sebuah artikel yang tengah dibaca N. Wajahnya merah padam. Kalau saja Leo tidak ingat bahwa ponsel yang dipegangnya bukan miliknya, sudah dilemparkannya ponsel itu ke dinding terdekat.

Ken mencoba mengambil ponselnya takut-takut, tapi Hongbin lebih dulu mengambilnya dari tangan Leo. Hongbin membaca dengan singkat artikel yang tertulis di layarnya dan memandangi Leo. Dari tatapannya Leo tahu kalau Hongbin sudah tahu alasan dibalik sikap uring-uringan Leo. Leo hanya berharap Hongbin tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Leo menghindari berduaan atau duduk di samping Hongbin sebisa mungkin. Bahkan saat berfoto bersama, Leo memilih posisi di belakang bersama Hyuk. Hongbin menatapnya curiga, tapi Leo menghindari tatapannya. Sejauh ini Leo berhasil menghindari Hongbin. Beberapa kali Hongbin berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi Leo pura-pura tidak mendengar atau mengacuhkannya. Leo sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya, bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya pada Hongbin kalau Hongbin bertanya.

Tapi seperti semua keberuntungan di dunia ini, keberuntungan itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. Hongbin berhasil mencegat Leo saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ini sudah tengah malam, mereka sedang ada jadwal siaran radio di salah satu stasiun, jadi hanya ada satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lorong menuju kamar mandi.

“Kenapa _hyung_ terus menghindariku?” tanya Hongbin tanpa basa basi.

“Apa maksudmu, Hongbin?” tanya Leo sambil tetap berjalan.

Hongbin mencegat dan menghalangi jalannya. “Siapa yang mau _hyung_ bodohi?” tanya Hongbin kesal. “Ayolah, _hyung_ , orang-orang tidak akan mulai bergosip hanya karena kita duduk bersama atau bermain _paper kiss_.”

_Jadi itu yang ada di pikiran Hongbin?_ tanya Leo dalam hati. _Syukurlah_. Leo mengamit lengan Hongbin dan mengajaknya kembali ke ruang siaran. “Yang lain pasti sedang menunggu kita,” kata Leo bersemangat.

Hongbin memandangnya tidak percaya. Perubahan suasana hati Leo memang kadang bisa mencapai 180°, tapi dia senang karena masalah di antara mereka sudah selesai. Leo yang masih mengamit lengan Hongbin baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya saat penggemar menjerit-jerit melihat kedatangan mereka. Sambil mengabadikan momen yang ada di hadapan mereka, para penggemar semakin menjerit saat Leo membebaskan tangannya dari lengan Hongbin dengan wajah merah padam. Sang DJ harus mengeraskan suaranya untuk mengatasi kericuhan yang terjadi dan meminta para penggemar untuk diam karena siaran akan segera dilanjutkan.

Leo mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. _Sebentar lagi, bukan hanya Hongbin, tapi semua orang akan tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya_. Seharusnya dia memukul kepalanya sendiri supaya sadar.

Leo memberanikan diri mencuri pandang ke arah penggemar. Mereka saling berbisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hongbin. Leo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hongbin. Dilihatnya Hongbin dan Ravi sedang menirukan seseorang dan tertawa karenanya. Ken memandang mereka tidak suka, sepertinya Ken-lah yang menjadi korban lelucon mereka. Leo segera mengalihkan tatapannya saat dilihatnya Hongbin berbalik ke arahnya. Leo tidak tahu kalau Hongbin sudah melihat apa yang tadi dilakukannya melalui pantulan dinding kaca di hadapannya. Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya.

Leo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada siaran kali ini. Pikirannya memutuskan meninggalkan tubuhnya dan menari-nari liar di luar sana. Leo lebih banyak diam dan hanya memberikan senyum canggung saat ditanya oleh DJ. _Kau kentara sekali, Jung Taekwoon_ , ratap Leo dalam hati.

Hongbin memandangi Leo yang sedang menjawab salah satu pertanyaan penggemar. Seperti biasa, dia menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. _Leo hyung sangat menggemaskan saat sedang malu_ , pikir Hongbin. Leo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengibaskan kedua tangan di wajahnya. Berharap wajahnya tidak memerah. Tanpa sadar dia memandang ke arah Hongbin dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Hongbin tersenyum padanya, tapi Leo buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. _Kau kentara sekali, Taekwoon_ , pikir Hongbin sambil tersenyum. _Aku jadi ingin menggodamu_.

_Well_ , Hongbin sebenarnya tahu alasan kenapa Leo terus menghindarinya, yang tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa Leo harus menghindarinya. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman, dan bahkan bukan benar-benar ciuman. _N hyung, Ken hyung, dan Ravi juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tidak ada yang menjadi malu ataupun uring-uringan karenanya. Lalu di mana letak kesalahanku? Kenapa Leo hyung menjauhiku?_ pikir Hongbin tidak mengerti.

Leo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus termerah yang pernah dimakannya. Dan musim panas sepertinya datang lebih cepat. Kerah baju dan kedua lengannya sudah basah oleh keringat. Padahal sekarang sudah malam dan Leo juga sudah membuka jendela kamarnya. _Berhenti memikirkannya, bodoh, kendalikan dirimu,_ makinya dalam hati. Leo memutuskan untuk mandi. Mungkin dengan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin bisa membuat pikirannya lebih jernih.

Leo menutup jendela kamarnya. Masih dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, dia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil setengah melamun. Leo terlambat menyadari ada seseorang yang datang dari arah dapur dan langsung menabraknya. Beruntung orang tersebut sigap dan segera menangkap tubuh Leo yang hampir terjatuh dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Leo.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?” tanya orang tersebut.

Leo buru-buru menegakkan badan setelah mengetahui siapa yang sudah menolongnya dari suaranya, tapi karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat dia hampir terjatuh lagi kalau saja orang tadi tidak kembali sigap menahan punggungnya.

“Hati-hati, _hyung_ ,” katanya sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Leo sangat malu dan kesal menghadapi orang tersebut. Dia memasang _poker face_ terbaiknya. “Lepaskan aku, Hongbin!”

“Oh—eh... baiklah, tapi hati-hati, _hyung_ , aku tidak akan selalu ada untuk menangkap _hyung_ ,” kata Hongbin bercanda.

Leo hanya memandangnya datar. Hongbin nyengir sebagai balasan lalu bergegas meninggalkan Leo. Sepertinya dia baru ingat kalau ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sebelum terhalang oleh kejatuhan Leo. Leo segera mengambil handuk di jemuran dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak lupa menguncinya. Dia tidak suka berbagi kamar mandi saat mandi walaupun hal itu kadang tidak bisa dihindari mengingat mereka tinggal berenam ditambah kedua manajer mereka dan kamar mandi di apartemen itu hanya dua, dan jadwal mereka sangat padat.

Leo segera membuka pakaiannya, menyalakan pancuran, dan berdiri di bawah siramannya. Dia membiarkan air pancuran membasahi tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terasa panas dan semakin panas. _Apa aku demam_ , pikirnya. Tapi tidak peduli berapa lama dia berdiri di bawah pancuran, tubuhnya masih terasa panas. Apalagi saat dia kembali membayangkan kejadian di belakang panggung saat mereka sedang melakukan _games_ sambil menunggu giliran tampil mereka. Belum lagi—dan baru saja terjadi—dia kembali terlibat dengan orang yang berhasil membuat wajahnya merah karena malu dan tubuhnya terasa panas hanya dengan memikirkannya.

_Wajahnya sangat tampan, bahkan sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku mengakui ketampanannya. Tangannya begitu kuat, sepertinya mampu menahan beban tubuhku dengan mudah. Pelukannya lumayan hangat. And seems like he is good in kissing....Jung Taekwoon, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!_ Leo hampir memukul dinding kamar mandi di hadapannya. _Demi Tuhan, kalian sama-sama laki-laki_.

“Argh, dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh....”

“Kau kalah lagi, Ravi.”

“Minggir sana, sekarang giliranku!” usir Hongbin yang sejak tadi menunggu gilirannya dengan tidak sabar.

“Aku bertaruh untuk Ken,” kata N yang sejak tadi hanya menonton mereka bermain _game_.

“Aku juga bertaruh untuk Ken _hyung_ ,” kata Hyuk menimpali.

Hongbin berbalik dan menatap mereka dengan kesal. Baru saja dia hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta dukungan Ravi, N lebih dulu bicara.

“Taekwoonie, kau mau mendukung siapa?” tanya N pada Leo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Leo berusaha tidak menghiraukan N dan terus berjalan menuju kamar tidur, tapi N menghalangi jalannya dan memaksanya berhenti. “Ayolah, kau harus memilih supaya adil,” bujuknya lagi.

Hongbin menatap Leo, berharap Leo akan mendukungnya, tapi yang ditatap malah membuang muka dan memilih memandangi N yang masih berusaha membujuknya ikut taruhan konyol ini.

“Ken,” jawab Leo singkat.

Ken bersorak-sorak gembira dan menyanyikan bagian reffrain Dynamite sebagai lagu kemenangannya. Leo melirik Hongbin sekilas. Dia jadi tidak tega melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Hongbin, tapi saat Ravi memilih mendukung Hongbin, Leo langsung mendengus dan kembali merasa kesal padanya.

“Aku mendukung _artwork_ -ku,” kata Ravi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangkat tangannya dan mereka ber- _high-five_. “ _That’s my boy!_ ” katanya senang.

“Ayo mulai!” kata Ken tidak sabar.

N, Hyuk, dan Ravi segera bersorak-sorak gembira meneriakkan dukungan pada Hongbin dan Ken. Leo membanting pintu kamar cukup keras, tapi tidak ada yang memedulikannya. Suara pintu yang dibanting kalah dengan suara N, Hyuk, dan Ravi yang meneriakkan dukungan sambil sesekali berebut memberikan saran ini itu pada Hongbin dan Ken.

Leo membuka pintu lemari dengan kesal dan menarik baju pertama dari tumpukan pakaian yang bisa dijangkaunya. Beberapa pakaian lain ikut terjatuh dan membuat Leo mengumpat tertahan. Sambil memakai bajunya dia menunduk dan memunguti pakaian lain yang ikut terjatuh, melipatnya, dan menaruhnya kembali. Kali ini dia mengambil celana dengan lebih hati-hati. Harinya sudah cukup sial tanpa harus memunguti pakaian yang terjatuh dari dalam lemari.

Leo menyadari kalau dia sedang marah saat celana yang baru saja diambilnya masih dipegangnya erat-erat. Celana itu sudah mulai kusut di tempat-tempat bekas pegangannya. Leo mengerutkan kening, dia tidak tahu apa dan kenapa dia harus marah. _Ada apa sih denganku_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

“Hongbin, kau seharusnya melompat dari tadi,” teriak Ravi kecewa yang terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar.

“Diamlah, Ravi, kau merusak konsentrasiku!” balas Hongbin kesal.

“Aku cuma....” suara Ravi yang sedang membela diri semakin kecil dan akhirnya hilang ditelan suara N dan Hyuk yang berteriak dengan semangat mendukung Ken.

“Mereka berisik sekali,” kata Leo frustasi.

Sekarang memang sudah malam, tapi masih terlalu dini untuk tidur. Lagipula sudah lama mereka tidak punya jadwal kosong untuk dihabiskan bersama tanpa kamera yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka. _Dan apa yang kulakukan di dalam sini_ , pikir Leo merasa bodoh sudah mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sepertinya Ken yang memenangkan game yang mereka mainkan dari suaranya yang melengking menyerukan kemenangannya. Dan sepertinya Leo membuka pintu di saat yang tidak tepat. Matanya langsung menatap wajah kecewa Hongbin yang sedang bersandar di bahu Ravi. Beruntung tatapan Hongbin saat itu sedang mengarah ke lantai. Ravi menepuk-nepuk punggung Hongbin untuk menyemangatinya. Leo yang melihatnya memegang kenop pintu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dihempaskannya pintu menutup dan keluar menuju dapur. Hongbin kaget dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Ravi.

Semua orang yang ada di situ saling bertukar pandang dan bertanya tanpa suara apa yang terjadi pada Leo. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi emosi Leo yang gampang naik turun, tapi menurut mereka tidak ada yang mereka lakukan yang bisa memancing emosi Leo. N memutuskan turun tangan. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Leo ke dapur. Yang lain menunggu dalam diam sambil melirik satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu tanda mereka tidak punya ide mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi. Terdengar suara-suara percakapan pelan dari arah dapur, tapi terlalu pelan untuk bisa mereka dengar.

Leo terbangun karena merasakan beban sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Leo membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Hongbin yang masih tertidur. _Bahkan saat tidur pun dia tetap terlihat tampan_ , pikirnya tanpa sadar. Baru saat itu Leo menyadari posisi tidur mereka dan segera mendorong Hongbin dengan keras. Hongbin membentur Ken yang tidur di sebelahnya. Hongbin mengerang dalam tidurnya dan memaksa dirinya membuka mata. Ken langsung membuka matanya karena kaget. Dia belum memahami situasinya sekarang dan hanya memandang heran ke segala arah dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Leo cepat-cepat berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

Di apartemen yang mereka tempati ada tiga kamar. Kamar utama ditempati oleh N, Leo, Ken, dan Hongbin, kamar kedua ditempati oleh manajer mereka, dan kamar ketiga dijadikan kamar wardrobe sekaligus kamar Ravi yang terpaksa tidur di situ karena yang lain tidak tahan mendengar suara dengkurannya. Sementara Hyuk baru-baru ini pindah ke kamar Ravi karena dia juga mulai mendengkur dengan keras. Leo memutuskan tidur di ujung dekat jendela, tepat di samping Hongbin karena N dan Ken sangat berisik bahkan saat mereka sudah mau tidur. Mereka selalu bisa mendengar suara N dan Ken kecuali saat mereka tertidur.

Leo mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas, tapi sebelum sempat diminumnya, Hongbin langsung mengambil botol tersebut dan meneguk isinya sampai setengahnya. Hongbin menyerahkan kembali botol yang sudah dia minum isinya sampai setengah pada Leo yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Hongbin tidak menghiraukan tatapannya karena dia masih mengantuk dan berlalu begitu saja menuju sofa untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Leo menyimpan botol yang dipegangnya tanpa meminumnya sama sekali. Dihampirinya Hongbin yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menutup mata. Leo hendak memarahinya, tapi ditahannya. Dilihatnya wajah Hongbin yang kelelahan. Sekarang memang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Ken sendiri sudah lama melanjutkan tidurnya saat tidak menemukan jawaban atas apa yang baru saja membangunkannya walaupun punggungnya terasa sedikit ngilu.

Leo masih memandangi wajah Hongbin, tepatnya bibirnya. Tanpa sadar dia memegang bibirnya sendiri. _Bibir itu yang sudah menciumku. Bibir yang—apa yang kupikirkan_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Dia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin saat mereka sedang bermain paper kiss. Leo mendapat giliran bersama Hongbin. Ciuman itu terasa nyata walaupun ada selembar kertas yang membatasi bibir mereka. _Tidak! Berhenti! Jangan berani-berani memikirkannya, Jung Taekwoon!_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. Hongbin bergumam dalam tidurnya, membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Leo menggigit bibirnya, menahan dorongan kuat yang tiba-tiba datang untuk kembali merasakan bibir Hongbin. Merasakan bibir Hongbin yang sebenarnya tanpa selembar kertas yang membatasi mereka.

Leo ingin tahu apakah rasanya sama menggairahkannya seperti kemarin atau malah lebih— _TIDAK! BERHENTILAH, JUNG TAEKWOON! Balikkan badanmu dan kembalilah tidur!_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. _Demi Tuhan, dia itu Hongbin, seorang laki-laki_ , katanya mengingatkan diri sendiri.

“Oh, kurasa aku sudah gila.”

Leo mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Diliriknya Hongbin sekilas sebelum berjalan ke kembali ke kamar. _Aku harus tidur. Dan semoga saat aku bangun nanti, ini semua hanya mimpi_. Leo setengah berharap, tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya. _Tentu saja aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, tapi aku juga berharap aku bisa mencium Hongbin untuk memastikannya sendiri. Ugh, sudahlah._ Dengan pikiran itu, Leo kembali tertidur.

Rasanya belum sejam sejak Leo menutup matanya, dia kembali terbangun. Kali ini karena suara ribut-ribut dari luar kamar. Leo melirik tempat tidur di sebelahnya dan mendapati N dan Ken sudah bangun. Sepertinya semua orang juga sudah bangun. Leo juga terpaksa harus bangun. Dia merasa benar-benar lelah memikirkan perasaannya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. _Gara-gara paper kiss sialan kemarin_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Dengan enggan dilipatnya selimutnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

“ _Hyung!_ ” teriak Hongbin dan Hyuk serempak saat melihat Leo yang baru keluar dari kamar. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri Leo. “Kami sangat lapar, cepatlah masak, _hyung_ ,” kata mereka sambil menggiring Leo ke dapur.

Leo tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Walaupun bukan tugasnya untuk memasak, tapi sebagai member yang lebih tua, dia merasa berkewajiban memasak untuk mereka. Sampai di dapur, Leo mendapati N sedang memasak apa yang dia sebut sebagai nasi goreng. Sejenak Leo lupa akan Hongbin sampai Hongbin berbicara dari balik bahunya.

“Aku akan membantu _hyung_ sebagai asisten, jadi _hyung_ harus memasak banyak makanan enak,” rayu Hongbin.

Leo berjengit merasakan napas Hongbin di bahunya. Hyuk juga ikut-ikutan membujuk Leo, membuatnya tidak sempat menepis kepala Hongbin dari bahunya.

“ _Ya!_ Aku sudah memasakkan kalian nasi goreng,” kata N tidak terima.

“Mungkin Ravi mau memakannya, tapi aku tidak selama aku bisa mendapat makanan yang lebih baik,” kata Hongbin membela diri.

“Aku hanya makan masakan dari seorang koki yang berpengalaman,” kata Hyuk dengan tampang polos terbaik yang bisa diperlihatkannya.

“Kalian ini....”

N mencoba memukul kepala kedua bungsu di grup mereka dengan spatula yang sedang dipegangnya, tapi Hongbin dan Hyuk lebih gesit. Mereka sudah lebih dulu kabur dari dapur saat kata pertama keluar dari mulut N walaupun mereka sudah berjanji untuk membantu Leo memasak. _Sepertinya aku harus memasak sendiri_ , pikir Leo. Dia segera mencari bahan-bahan di kulkas dan mulai memasak.

“Hong-Hongbin,” panggil Leo ragu-ragu, “Hyuk,” tambahnya cepat-cepat, “bantu aku menyiapkan meja makan dan atur makanan ini di atasnya,” perintahnya.

Hongbin dan Hyuk yang sudah sangat lapar segera berlari ke dapur dan melaksanakan perintah Leo. Perut mereka sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Ravi yang sudah memakan sepertiga nasi goreng buatan N segera berhenti dan mengendus-endus aroma masakan Leo. N mengetuk kepalanya dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

“Auww.... _hyung_ ,” rengek Ravi.

Ken sudah duduk manis di depan meja sejak pertama kali Hongbin menyiapkannya. Ravi bergegas duduk di sampingnya. N memandang nasi goreng buatannya dengan sedih, tapi dia tetap bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Hongbin dan Hyuk menyiapkan meja makan dengan terburu-buru. Hongbin bahkan menumpahkan sup yang baru diangkat dari kompor dan mengenai tangan Leo. Hongbin buru-buru menaruh panci supnya dan meraih jari Leo yang terkena tumpahan sup. Dihisapnya jari Leo, mencoba mendinginkan jari tersebut menggunakan liurnya. Leo berjengit dan berusaha menarik jarinya, tapi Hongbin memegangnya kuat-kuat.

Leo berdeham. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia menelan ludah banyak-banyak. _Tidak. Tidak boleh. Jangan lagi, kumohon_ , katanya memohon dalam hati. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad lamanya dia menunggu Hongbin melepas jarinya. Karena malu dan takut ketahuan, Leo mengentakkan jarinya.

“Sudahlah, hanya ketumpahan air sup,” kata Leo sambil memandangi jarinya yang kemerahan.

“Aku minta maaf, _hyung_ ," kata Hongbin tidak enak hati.

“Sudahlah, pergilah makan dengan yang lain,” kata Leo tegas. Leo memandangi jarinya dengan iri. _Kendalikan dirimu, Jung Taekwoon!_ perintahnya pada diri sendiri. _Berapa usiamu! Itu hanya permainan, dan tadi Hongbin hanya berusaha menolongmu. Berhenti bersikap konyol!_ Leo bergabung dengan yang lainnya sambil membawa sebotol air minum dan dua buah gelas. Dia harus memegang sesuatu untuk mencegah dirinya memandangi jarinya dengan iri.

“Wah, apa kubilang, _paper kiss_ kemarin menjadi berita heboh dan membuat LeoBin menjadi nomor satu di situs pencarian,” kata Ken sambil menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah N.

Leo tersedak mendengar kata _paper kiss_. Dia mendelik pada Ken dengan tajam.

“Minum ini, _hyung_.” Hyuk menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Leo.

Leo meminum air yang ditawarkan oleh Hyuk sedikit dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk merebut ponsel Ken yang ada di tangan N. Dia membaca sebuah artikel yang tengah dibaca N. Wajahnya merah padam. Kalau saja Leo tidak ingat bahwa ponsel yang dipegangnya bukan miliknya, sudah dilemparkannya ponsel itu ke dinding terdekat.

Ken mencoba mengambil ponselnya takut-takut, tapi Hongbin lebih dulu mengambilnya dari tangan Leo. Hongbin membaca dengan singkat artikel yang tertulis di layarnya dan memandangi Leo. Dari tatapannya Leo tahu kalau Hongbin sudah tahu alasan dibalik sikap uring-uringan Leo. Leo hanya berharap Hongbin tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Leo menghindari berduaan atau duduk di samping Hongbin sebisa mungkin. Bahkan saat berfoto bersama, Leo memilih posisi di belakang bersama Hyuk. Hongbin menatapnya curiga, tapi Leo menghindari tatapannya. Sejauh ini Leo berhasil menghindari Hongbin. Beberapa kali Hongbin berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi Leo pura-pura tidak mendengar atau mengacuhkannya. Leo sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya, bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya pada Hongbin kalau Hongbin bertanya.

Tapi seperti semua keberuntungan di dunia ini, keberuntungan itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. Hongbin berhasil mencegat Leo saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ini sudah tengah malam, mereka sedang ada jadwal siaran radio di salah satu stasiun, jadi hanya ada satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lorong menuju kamar mandi.

“Kenapa _hyung_ terus menghindariku?” tanya Hongbin tanpa basa basi.

“Apa maksudmu, Hongbin?” tanya Leo sambil tetap berjalan.

Hongbin mencegat dan menghalangi jalannya. “Siapa yang mau _hyung_ bodohi?” tanya Hongbin kesal. “Ayolah, _hyung_ , orang-orang tidak akan mulai bergosip hanya karena kita duduk bersama atau bermain _paper kiss_.”

_Jadi itu yang ada di pikiran Hongbin?_ tanya Leo dalam hati. _Syukurlah_. Leo mengamit lengan Hongbin dan mengajaknya kembali ke ruang siaran. “Yang lain pasti sedang menunggu kita,” kata Leo bersemangat.

Hongbin memandangnya tidak percaya. Perubahan suasana hati Leo memang kadang bisa mencapai 180°, tapi dia senang karena masalah di antara mereka sudah selesai. Leo yang masih mengamit lengan Hongbin baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya saat penggemar menjerit-jerit melihat kedatangan mereka. Sambil mengabadikan momen yang ada di hadapan mereka, para penggemar semakin menjerit saat Leo membebaskan tangannya dari lengan Hongbin dengan wajah merah padam. Sang DJ harus mengeraskan suaranya untuk mengatasi kericuhan yang terjadi dan meminta para penggemar untuk diam karena siaran akan segera dilanjutkan.

Leo mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. _Sebentar lagi, bukan hanya Hongbin, tapi semua orang akan tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya_. Seharusnya dia memukul kepalanya sendiri supaya sadar.

Leo memberanikan diri mencuri pandang ke arah penggemar. Mereka saling berbisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hongbin. Leo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hongbin. Dilihatnya Hongbin dan Ravi sedang menirukan seseorang dan tertawa karenanya. Ken memandang mereka tidak suka, sepertinya Ken-lah yang menjadi korban lelucon mereka. Leo segera mengalihkan tatapannya saat dilihatnya Hongbin berbalik ke arahnya. Leo tidak tahu kalau Hongbin sudah melihat apa yang tadi dilakukannya melalui pantulan dinding kaca di hadapannya. Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya.

Leo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada siaran kali ini. Pikirannya memutuskan meninggalkan tubuhnya dan menari-nari liar di luar sana. Leo lebih banyak diam dan hanya memberikan senyum canggung saat ditanya oleh DJ. _Kau kentara sekali, Jung Taekwoon_ , ratap Leo dalam hati.

Hongbin memandangi Leo yang sedang menjawab salah satu pertanyaan penggemar. Seperti biasa, dia menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. _Leo hyung sangat menggemaskan saat sedang malu_ , pikir Hongbin. Leo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengibaskan kedua tangan di wajahnya. Berharap wajahnya tidak memerah. Tanpa sadar dia memandang ke arah Hongbin dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Hongbin tersenyum padanya, tapi Leo buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. _Kau kentara sekali, Taekwoon_ , pikir Hongbin sambil tersenyum. _Aku jadi ingin menggodamu_.

_Well_ , Hongbin sebenarnya tahu alasan kenapa Leo terus menghindarinya, yang tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa Leo harus menghindarinya. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman, dan bahkan bukan benar-benar ciuman. _N hyung, Ken hyung, dan Ravi juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tidak ada yang menjadi malu ataupun uring-uringan karenanya. Lalu di mana letak kesalahanku? Kenapa Leo hyung menjauhiku?_ pikir Hongbin tidak mengerti.


End file.
